


Over the Hills and Far Away

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dating, F/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Country romance might be a little different, but it’s just as sweet.





	

“Jean, this is ludicrous!” she whispered roughly as he dragged her through underbrush and grass and God knew what else.  
   
“Trust me, honey! This is gonna be awesome!”  They moved through the woods hand in hand until finally they reached a small clearing.  There was a pond with a cooler bobbing around that had been tethered, and the most beautiful view of the mountains in the distance.  
   
“Oh wow,” Sciezka breathed.  
   
“Wait, it gets better!” Jean grinned.  He tugged the cooler out of the water and revealed a dry blanket, a chilled bottle of wine and two jar glasses.  And as if on cue, a piano began tinkling from one of the homes nestled in the trees.  
   
“I thought you might enjoy drinks and dancing,” he said as he whipped out a pocket knife and twisted the corkscrew down into the bottle.  
   
Sciezka laughed, looking down at her ratty flannel shirt and muddy jeans.  “I’ve never danced in such clothes before!”  The cork popped from the bottle and he poured them each a glass.  
   
“Here’s to famous firsts, then,” Havoc said.  She clinked her glass to his and took a long drink.  He chose a soft rosé; her favorite.  
   
He sat his glass on top of the now empty cooler and kissed her free hand.  “May have this dance, my sweet Sciezka?”  The young woman blushed and nodded shyly.  He sat her glass beside his and held her close, dancing in the dusky, cool twilight with his best girl.


End file.
